Aquel encuentro
by Generall
Summary: La niña del verdor y el perfecto asesino, una vez se cruzaron.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

 _«_ _Hay personas que permanecen grabadas en la memoria con mucha más definición tras un breve encuentro que otras a las que ves cada día durante un período largo._ _»_

 **Elizabeth Kostova**

* * *

 **А** **quel encuentro**

Sesshōmaru se hallaba parado al borde de un acantilado, el sonido de una cascada y el cantar de los pájaros se fundía con el susurro del bosque. El sol brillaba mucho esa mañana, y, aún así el día era fresco. Con brisas sosegadoras que contrastaban con la era tan colérica que se vivía en ese entonces.

Su kimono blanco de flores rosas, junto a su estola y su cabello, se mecían suavemente a causa de los roces del viento.

Había salido desde muy temprano para recuperar unos terrenos de su padre, los cuales habían sido invadidos por una serie de demonios estúpidos que no se detuvieron a pensar antes de actuar, asimismo tampoco se esperaron un ataque tan rápido por parte de los dueños correspondientes, en este caso, Sesshōmaru quien en algún momento heredaría tales tierras.

Y a decir verdad, había sido más interesante cómo lo había imaginado, pero a la hora de concretarse la disputa territorial, resultó demasiado fácil, tanto que no lo disfrutó. Fue por ello que decidió caminar unos instantes antes de ir a expresarle a su progenitor que la tarea que le había encomendado ya estaba realizada.

Con su excelente rapidez descendió en un pestañear, fue entonces cuando reparó en una persona bañándose en el lugar que por extrañeza no había reparado cuando estaba en lo alto, ya que no le había llegado más que el olor del agua a sus fosas nasales.

Se trataba de una mujer, una mujer joven de largos cabellos azabaches que se estaba rociando agua con una cubeta de madera. El kosode blanco se trasparentaba y se pegaba a la piel debido a la humedad.

Pero así como él pudo dar con su presencia, aquella humana también.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos, él se quedó estático esperando el siguiente movimiento de aquella humana, aquella especie a la que no le tenía ningún agrado.

Esperó escuchar un grito de auxilio o una suplica de que no la matase, ya que los humanos siempre le reconocían como demonio a pesar de su apariencia en forma «humana». Pero esta nunca llegó, de hecho, la mujer le sostuvo la mirada sin un ápice de temor, al contrario, había mucha determinación en aquella mirada café.

La mujer dejó a un lado la cubeta, caminó hasta donde estaban sus ropajes, que eran dos sólo dos colores. Se puso un kimono blanco de mangas sujetas a las muñecas y un hakama rojo levemente pálido debido al uso.

Mientras la mujer se había estado poniendo la ropa, Sesshōmaru notó la armadura y la espada a lado del lugar donde antes habían estado los vestidos.

¿Acaso era una guerrera? Ja, la palabra le hacía gracia al colocársela a esa mujer humana a quien podría acabar con tan sólo rodearle el cuello con una de sus manos.

Ya vestida, la mujer habló, como si fuera ya, _buen_ momento de cruzar palabras ahora que no estaba tan desnuda.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —fue la indagación que realizó la mujer, muy distinta de lo que esperaba.

Por segunda vez en poco tiempo, le sorprendió tal reacción. Hubiese esperado un «¿qué quieres, monstruo?» o «no te acerques, vete demonio», naturalmente aquello hubiese sido una reacción normal para un humano.

Él sin embargo, se mostró como siempre, inescrutable ante los ojos de cualquiera.

 _Qué mujer más extraña_ , pensó.

Como Sesshōmaru no respondía, la mujer se dispuso a colocarse la armadura y empuñar la espada. Y a pesar de eso, no hizo amago de atacarlo, tan sólo se quedó esperando una respuesta.

De pronto, olfateó un fétido olor que provenía desde el corazón del bosque. También la presencia de un demonio que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

Dio una mirada rápida por el rabillo del ojo hacia esa dirección y luego la volvió hacia la joven nuevamente. Ésta miraba hacia el lugar donde él hace segundos había posado la vista.

Sesshōmaru notó que en sus ojos se destilaba conocimiento.

Con un remolino y causando varios daños al paisaje, un monstruo semejante a una serpiente de gran tamaño apareció, salió disparada hacia la mujer que empuñaba la espada.

Ni siquiera pensó en inmiscuirse, se quedó observando tranquilamente. Con la pregunta al aire.

La mujer tampoco hizo formó algún espaviento, pero de un momento a otro, la misma empezó a emanar un poder espiritual, que a Sesshōmaru no le pasó desapercibido.

 _Una Sacerdotisa_. No fue una pregunta, puesto que su mente trabajaba rápido.

La mujer se giró, quedando de frente hacia la criatura, que por cierto iba pegando una serie palabras soeces a la humana y dando entender que ya la conocía.

—Te encontré, maldita. Mataste a todos mis compañeros. Ahora me las vas a pagar, te voy a desgarrar las entrañas y luego te las haré comer. —Se lanzó directo, con los colmillos manchados de sangre y restos de humanos.

La mujer no dijo nada en contraataque a las amenazantes palabras, tan sólo se movió ligeramente, apretó fuertemente la empuñadura y se posó en una guardia con gracia y que para el ojo crítico y sabedor, la postura definía un ataque limpio y perfecto.

Cuando la criatura rastrera llegó cerca, ésta le recibió con una sola estocada, en pocos segundos que parecieron congelarse, Sesshōmaru vio como un aura rodeó a la mujer y la hoja de la espada desprendía el mismo poder que se concentraba en su cuerpo. Cuando el hierro chocó con el cuerpo del monstruo y lo destajó por la mitad, en el aire se pudo apreciar como un aura maligna y purpura pasó a ser blanca y se volvía nada. Las partículas de esa alma se evaporaron en el aire.

La mujer miró unos segundos en donde se había evaporado la criatura y Sesshōmaru logró ver un dejo de tristeza, al cual no supo con qué relacionar.

¿Acaso estaba triste por acabar con aquel gusano o por los humanos que se había comido?, no se molestó en ahondar el asunto, así que hizo gesto de marcharse, pero su partida fue detenida.

—Es de mala educación no responder a lo que la gente te pregunta —fue la oración que le hizo voltear.

La mujer se hallaba parada con un porte de clase, que muy atípico se vislumbraba en los humanos.

 _¿Que es lo que buscas?_ , recordó la pregunta que antes le hizo.

—Aún no lo sé —no supo el porqué de esa respuesta, pero entonces la curiosidad lo llevó a preguntar—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Sacerdotisa?

Ella movió los labios con una levísima sonrisa, que al ojo humano era imposible notar.

—Midoriko —el nombre no era nada especial según su criterio—. Asesinaste muchos monstruos antes de aparecer, no estoy segura de cuáles son tus intenciones por estos lugares, por lo que estoy obligada a preguntarte si pretendes asesinar más que monstruos por estos rumbos. —Señaló la Sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Estuvo a punto de enarcar una ceja ante aquella especifica frase. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él estaba a otro nivel y que por tales palabras tan cargadas de una directa amenaza de ser su respuesta un _sí_ , ella podría acabar muerta?

Qué podía esperar, después de todo era una humana más con unos simples podercitos.

Cual autoengaño, que tan absurdo, hizo a un lado.

—No tengo deseos de ensuciarme las manos eliminando insectos —fue todo lo que dijo. No estaba obligado a responder, pero lo hizo.

La mujer no le pidió nombre ni le dijo algo más, por lo que rompió el contacto visual y se transportó a otro sitio flotando en forma bola luminosa dejando un rastro de energía poderosa detrás suyo.

* * *

Casi dos meses transcurrieron para que escuchase sobre ella posterior a su encuentro, sus sirvientes en la Tierras del Oeste le habían hecho saber que una gran cantidad de enemigos suyos habían caído a manos de una Sacerdotisa. Supo de inmediato que no podría ser otra.

En aquel entonces, la subestimó un poco, lo admitía, puesto que para ser humana no esperaba que sus poderes la llevaran tan lejos. Pero asesinar aquella cantidad de monstruos y salir victorioso era algo que hasta él sabía que no era fácil para un humano debido a que la batalla había durado bastante y era una contra cientos de seres con poderes nocivos para su raza tan delicada.

Durante ese tiempo las guerras entre humanos y bestias se acrecentaba con velocidad, asimismo entre las mismas especies, ya que los humanos y los monstruos, después de todo no eran tan distintos; el poder era una cosa que ningunos querían ceder, y muchos querían obtener.

Durante uno de sus viajes, unos dos años más tarde, a sus oídos y el de muchos, llegó la noticia de una mujer que libraba una dura batalla con una impresionante cantidad de demonios. Él estaba cerca de donde había visto por primera y única vez a aquella Sacerdotisa. Descendió de forma rápida hasta donde caía el agua con una fuerza atronadora; se teletransportó en forma de bola luminosa hasta llegar a la parte media de la cascada donde se había suscitado el encuentro.

Miró a cielo, y éste como único testigo escuchó las palabras que brotaron de un joven, muy joven, Sesshōmaru.

—Sobrevive, Sacerdotisa. Pues es la primera vez que un humano no me causa tanta repugnancia.

Con los días, Sesshōmaru descubrió que la mujer, de nombre Midoriko, pereció a manos de miles de monstruos. El lugar donde se había desarrollado la lucha estaba en boca de todos y no fue difícil llegar hasta allá, así que cuando entró en aquella cueva y vio la silueta del cuerpo siendo devorado, más que fijarse en el hoyo de su pecho como primer llamado de atención, como la mayoría hacían, él se detuvo a contemplar el rostro, que aún sabiéndose en tal situación no demostraba quiebre alguno, sino que una firmeza se acentuaba en sus facciones.

Y el alma de Midoriko que aún luchaba, —pero él no era consciente de su presencia—, fue la primera en entrever que no era el ser tan despiadado que ante todo se mostraba.

Le hubiera gustado saber su nombre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _Quien observa, termina por ver_ _»_

 **Glenn Murcutt**

* * *

La verdad, no tengo mucho que agregar, sólo que hace mucho, mucho, que quería escribir una pequeña pieza sobre estos personajes.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
